Nostalgia
by TheSoul986
Summary: Pero es que, realmente era amor o… ¿la simple nostalgia de un conocido? Tal vez, simplemente nada de eso era real, solo tal vez mañana todo quedaría en el olvido.


Nunca pidió sentir lo que sentía, nunca espero sentir lo que sentía, con él se sentía segura y protegida, con su cabello albino siendo ondeado por el viento y esos hermosos ojos dorados que representaban la luz, en estos tres años nunca sintió tanta fuerza de amarlo, cada segundo que pasaba con el eran especiales, ambos se sentían reconfortados el uno al otro, y poco a poco se fueron amando.

Las estrellas fueron testigos de sus lágrimas duraderas al ver a su amado conversar con mujeres que querían más que una amistad con él. Cada vez que salía de la aldea se sentía tan vacía y siempre era ella quien esperaba su regreso con la esperanza adornando su rostro. El verlo llegar tan vivo hacia latir su corazón con fuerza y no dudaba ni un instante en ir a ayudarlo si estaba herido o abrazarlo si se encontraba bien.

Desconocía que era lo que se formaba en su pecho cuando lo tenía tan cerca. Adoraba ver esos ojos en el atardecer lejano. Le encantaba reír en el lago mientras el miraba el horizonte con nostalgia. Amaba encontrarlo distraído y buscarle conversación. Adoraba cada una de sus facetas. Le extrañaba su raro humor pero mantenía en ella una permanente sonrisa.

- Rin…

Por fin, su amado albino se encontraba en aquella aldea. La que veía al horizonte.

- Rin...

Extrañaba las caricias que él le daba en la cabeza y como la miraba con amor fraternal a pesar de que ella sentía mucho más, aun mucho más.

- ¡Rin! ¡No ignores al amo bonito! ¡¿No vez que te está hablando!

Fue entonces que pudo mantener su mirada en la de aquel youkai tan frio e impenetrable, adoraba sus visitas ya que a él, lo amaba..

- Rin… Ten…

Lo amaba como si fuese su propio padre, al cual había perdido por unos rufianes bandidos, no le agradaba nada recordar esos sucesos. Pero regresando a la realidad, estaba tan contenta, en los años que había pasado con él, sabía muy perfectamente que había ablandado al menos un poco su corazón.

Se despidieron como era costumbre después de entregar el obsequio y cuando estuvo sola, soltó el kimono dado por su Amo, y haciéndolo a un lado agarro un kimono más simple y sin mucho decorativo color mostaza.

Se lo puso oliéndolo con fuerza, para ir a visitar a su amado vestida con el kimono que el mismo le había dado.

Y ahí estaba, tan nostálgico como siempre. Mirando el árbol sagrado, pensando mil cosas diferentes. Rin se acercó lo suficiente, cuando el peliblanco se dio cuenta de su presencia volteo a verla dándole a Rin un zarpazo de viento combinado con su aroma a libertad.

Rin lo amaba, no como hermano, no como papá, simplemente encontró un corazón débil de fuerza. Y empezó darle su cariño incondicional, y sin siquiera darse cuenta se encontraba enamorada de el… Justo de él.

Rin estaba enamorada de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha encontraba en Rin una niña con un gran parentesco a Kagome. Y él amaba a esa pelinegra del futuro aunque a veces confundía y comparaba el amor por ella y el amor por Rin.

Estaba tan confundido casi al borde de la locura, amaba a Kagome pero… ¿Acaso el destino quería jugar con él? ¿Qué ganaba haciéndole vueltas la cabeza?... ¿Por qué se volvía a repetir la historia?

- Inuyasha… Yo… Te… A…mo…

Y ahí estaba, el mirándola con sorpresa y ella con el corazón en la mano. El pulso en su garganta se aceleró y casi no pudo tragar saliva con facilidad. De nuevo venían emociones extrañas llenándole el corazón. Y entonces el reflejo de su existencia entre la cordura y la imaginación se resquebrajo y su mente le jugó una mala pasada.

- Yo también te amo…

La cordura de ella entonces se perdió también. Podía ver los orbes dorados de Inuyasha brillar, casi lloraba de alegría, estaba tan feliz de saber que su amor era correspondido. Corrió a su encuentro e Inuyasha la recibió con los brazos abiertos, cuando hicieron contacto la calidez del cuerpo del otro empezó a ascender. Ambos se sentían tan protegidos… Y tan abandonados a la vez.

Rin volteo a ver a Inuyasha y sin despegar la vista de sus labios, acerco su aliento al mayor de los dos. Los labios apetecibles de la chica querían el beso de su amado y él no se lo iba a negar.

Pero es que, realmente era amor o… ¿la simple nostalgia de un conocido? Porque Rin confundía su amor… Ya que nunca lo conoció… En cambio Inuyasha, veía a Kagome, no veía a Rin no veía a Kikyo solo veía a su amada pelinegra.

Pero… la nostalgia les carcomerá la mente hasta siempre hacerles recordar las malas jugadas del destino, fueron pareja un momento y al saberse separados vieron la realidad tal como era. Un reverendo asco.

"_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal, lo combinamos hasta juntos terminar cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando, te seguí besando, fue…"_

Miranda


End file.
